Star Wars/HK-24-G+
The HK-24-G+ is a heavily modified HK-24 assassin droid, designed to kill Jedi and rogue Sith within 's . In particular, it has been modified with increased articulation in all of its limbs, its programming has been redesigned to facilitate its use of lightsabers instead of blasters, and its two arms have been rebuilt to separate into two arms each, allowing it to wield four lightsabers simultaneously. The HK-24-G+ also retains the original model's protocol droid functionality. Creation The HG-24-G+ was created in 1056 ABY by a Givin engineer in the employ of the hoping to create a weapon better able to combat Jedi than standard battle droids. An unknown Sith working with the FTA hastily crafted four lightsabers with red synthetic crystals for the droid's use, and worked with the droid's engineer to teach it the Djem So and Ataru lightsaber techniques. The identity of both the engineer and the Sith involved in the droid's creation were then wiped from its memory. First assignments The HK-24-G+'s first assignment was meant as a simple test of its abilities. It was sent after a Jedi padawan who was intended to be cut off from his master by the FTA droid army, but the army was unsuccessful in its part of the operation. The HK-24-G+ exceeded all expectations when it successfully defeated both master and padawan after sustaining only minor damage. It took their lightsabers for its own, replacing two its own damaged lightsabers, and returned to the FTA for repairs. The Jedi Order's fury at having lost two of its own to the FTA led the association to temporarily halt its military operations and obey intergalactic trade law for a brief time in order to avoid an open war with the Jedi and their allies. As such, the HK-24-G+ went unused for nearly a full decade. The Sith who had trained the HK-24-G+ made use of the droid to slay his own master, taking advantage of the droid's lack of a presence within the Force to prevent his master from sensing the assassin's approach. Again, the HK-24-G+ took its victim's lightsaber as a keepsake, and discarded the third lightsaber that had been crafted for it. Sale to the Grand Imperium of the Sith Following a second long period of neglect, the HK-24-G+ began to amass a degree of self-awareness and sought out a Jedi that could provide it with a challenging duel. The droid stowed away on an FTA freighter bound for Naboo and, upon arrival, sought out the on the planet, where it encountered a Jedi Knight. The Knight immediately engaged the HK-24-G+, and though the Knight did manage to severely damage the droid, he was ultimately defeated. The HK-24-G+ claimed the Knight's lightsaber to replace its last original lightsaber. The FTA, upon hearing from the Jedi Order of the Knight's assassination, truthfully swore that they had not ordered the HK-24-G+ and promised to dispose of the droid. The droid was apprehended on Naboo attempting to stow away a second time, and was deactivated and offered for sale on the black market. After a number of years, the droid was at last purchased by the of 's , where it was hoped that the droid would be useful as a sparring partner for Sith acolytes. The Sith Academy quickly learned that the droid was able to butcher acolytes, motivating the HK-24-G+'s reassignment to the service of a Sith Inquisitor, where its skills would be put to better use. Equipment |size=1 |bonushp=0 |bonusspeed=1 |evasion=5 |mitigation=2 |otherdefenses=Biological immunity EMP vulnerability }} Abilities Category:Star Wars/Characters